


thirsty for attention but also I'm fucking parched

by bigfatkiss4mark



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack?, Donghyuck is whiny, M/M, Mark is whipped, Not Beta Read, more sick trope bc why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfatkiss4mark/pseuds/bigfatkiss4mark
Summary: Donghyuck is simultaneously bedridden and annoyed.





	thirsty for attention but also I'm fucking parched

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my unfinished works... sorry it's so short but I love writing Markhyuck one shots. More sick Donghyuck because I'm slightly obsessed with this trope. Purely self indulgent.

He’s aching, face puffy, nose red, and he feels like he wants to cry.

Mark knows Donghyuck’s sick. Mark knows that their manager pulled Donghyuck out of rehearsal after his fall.

Maybe he practiced too hard, maybe he didn’t drink enough water, maybe he should have eaten more than a power bar this afternoon, but one thing led to another and Donghyuck found himself on the floor of the practice room. He’d miscalculated the number of steps he was supposed to take and tripped over Taeyong, falling on his face. He heard the music stop and tried to pull himself off the ground but physically couldn’t. Minutes passed and he heard the yelling of his manager.

He remembers being pulled off the floor by his manager and taken to the doctor, who informed them that it was just sleep deprivation. Who would have thought? Right?

And that leads us to where Donghyuck is now: bedridden and schedule cleared for the next two days. That may sound like a blessing for an overworked teen idol who hasn’t seen the inside of his eyelids in weeks, but for Donghyuck, it was torture. He was a workaholic, to say the least. He thrived off of his practice. He also was a raging extrovert and fed off of the others' energy. And now he was stuck, alone, in his bed, with only Youtube and the new Red Velvet come back to keep him company… a weak suffice (and that’s saying a lot).

What was worse is he can hear Mark cooing at Winwin in the living room. _Woe is me!_ Donghyuck snuffled to himself. _Mark should be in here cooing at me!_

He wanted to leave his bed, walk out in his (Mark’s) big oversized shirt, curl into his best friend’s lap, and forget about the world.

But all he could do was stay in his bed, in his (Mark’s) big oversized shirt, and curl up in the warmth of his own covers.

He heard the door crack open. He wanted so badly for it to be Mark. He peeked out from under the covers.

“It’s just me loser.” Jaehyun softly chuckled, closing the door quietly.

Donghyuck sighed obnoxiously and buried his head back in his pillow.

“Do you want me to get Mark?” Jaehyun scoffed.

“Shut up.” the muffled words getting caught in his pillow.

Jaehyun laughed loudly at Donghyuck's reaction. He changed his clothes and left the room, leaving Donghyuck alone, again.

Donghyuck was thirsty. He hadn’t left his room in three hours, but couldn’t find it in himself to get up and get a cup of water from the kitchen. The rowdy commotion from the living room died down, but he didn’t want to give Mark the satisfaction. His stubborn nature was surfacing. Donghyuck, deliberately going outside to see that monster? No thanks. He didn’t even so much as pop in and say hi to Donghyuck when he got home. How rude!

Donghyuck heard the door crack open.

“Jaehyun go bother Taeyong I’m tired of your dumb bread face.” Donghyuck snapped. He heard a laugh come from the latter as he felt the bed dip.

“Hello to you too.” Mark laughed again, bringing a water bottle to Donghyuck’s lips. Donghyuck blushed but drank eagerly.

“You good?” Donghyuck could only nod in response, afraid a voice crack would blow his cover. Mark chuckled at the response.

“Good because today was boring without you. You left me to suffer through practice with all the old people! Unfair…”

“Unfair?! UnFAIR??! I was stuck practically DYING all alone today.” Donghyuck complained.

“Okay okay fine.” Mark giggled, shoving Donghyuck over lightly so they could both fit in Donghyuck’s small bed.

“Plus you ignored me for a whole tWO HOURS!”

“It’s been 20 minutes since I got home. Calm down, drama queen. I had to shower and then yell at Johnny hyung for using ALL of the clean towels. All of them! How does one even proceed to use six towels in one day! SIX!!” Donghyuck was now shaking with laughter. Mark always knew how to cheer Donghyuck up.

“Okay, well it felt like two hours. I only got out of bed twice today. Both of them were trips to the bathroom, so don’t worry...”

“Fine, I’m sorry I didn’t come to sweep you off your feet the moment I got home, but I’m here now aren’t I?”

“Yeah... you are.” Donghyuck agreed abrasively (but not really).

“Now stop pouting and maybe I’ll spoon you.”

“You better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
